


Button

by christarennerston



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Dead witch, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Mentions of Sex, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Tagging along with the famous siblings meant two things: One, you got to fight witches; Two, you always had to go looking for one of them to make sure they were ok





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, it even made me chuckle at the end xD

It was another one of those days, trying to hunt down a witch and failing. The three of you were in the middle of nowhere and you were starting to think you were lost. Along with their lack of shooting skill, they weren’t great with directions either.

Gretel sat on a fallen trunk as she waited for Hansel to get back. He had gone for wood and she had gone for food. You only stood there, listening out for them to see if either one got into trouble. In all honestly, you appeared slightly worried.

“I’m going to go look for him, he probably ended up in a tree somewhere,” you told the sister, carrying a gun with you along with a blade. Gretel only nodded, not really seeming to care. Rolling your eyes, you left her behind, following the way Hansel had gone.

The woods were quiet, a couple of birds chirped in the distance but that was all. Every area looked the same as you kept walking, doing your best not to call out for him. You heard a grunt, making you run toward it to see Hansel on top of an ugly witch, both reaching for the witch’s wand.

You walked up closer, kicking the wand away which made both of them look up at you. You winked at Hansel and he held her down as you used your blade to cut her head off. The death was quicker than you would have liked, but you were out there for one reason.

“If I would have known that was your type then I wouldn’t have come out here,” you told him, cleaning your blade on your pants.

Hansel chuckled as he sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. “Where’s Gretel?”

“Back on her log, waiting for me to find you. I think she knows.”

Hansel grabbed your wrist, pulling you down beside him. He kissed you urgently as if he couldn’t wait to taste you. You moaned into the kiss, taking your jacket off and throwing it to the side. He sucked on your bottom lip before grabbing your waist and pulling you on top to straddle him.

You pulled away with a smirk. “Oh, I get the top now? Must be a reward.” Hansel only growled before kissing you again.

Even though it was quick, it was still worth it, if it hadn’t been for Gretel waiting then you would have taken much longer. You felt a kiss to your neck and you could only smile. His hands would have been around your waist if he wasn’t picking out the leaves and grass from your hair.

“You know what’s bad? When we’re so use to killing witches that we forget their body is there while we have sex,” you said, sliding your jacket on.

“I completely forgot about her. Want to know another thing that’s bad? You ripped the button off of my pants with your teeth.”


End file.
